Can you feel the Love Tonight?
Ihr dürft Pairingswünsche abgeben,in den Kommis oder auf meiner Seite.Ich werde versuchen jedem seinen/ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.Aber bitte habt ein wenig gedult mit mir,denn ich habe noch andere Story's und nicht nur diese hier. Status:pausiert 1.Kapitel Santana - Sebastian (Sebtana) War ich nun lesbisch oder war ich es nicht?Diese Frage schoss mir nun schon seit Tagen durch den Kopf.Vor ungefähr 3 Tagen sah ich einen Jungen im Lima Bean.Sein Name war Sebastian Smythe und er war verdammt heiß.Es hieß,dass er schwul sein sollte aber er hatte jedem Mädchen hinterher gesehen.Ebenfalls mir.Als ich zum ersten Mal seine Engelsstimme gehört hatte,habe ich gedacht ich träume und hab mich unauffällig gekniffen,aber es war kein Traum.thumb|leftDieser Kerl war echt heiß!Aber was sollte ich Brittany sagen wenn ich doch nicht lesbisch bin?Für sie würde eine Welt zusammen brechen,aber wenn ich sie nicht mehr liebe?Ich meine,ich fühl mich nicht mehr so zu ihr angezogen wie vor 3 Monaten.Ich werde mit ihr Schluss machen.So viel stand fest,aber ob ich nun hetero bin?Ich glaube dafür gibt es nur eine direkte Art es auszuprobieren.Ich hielt nach Puck ausschau und da war er auch schon."Puck komm mal her!",rief ich zu ihm rüber und er blickte sich verwirrt um.Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und hebte meinen Arm damit er sah,dass ich ihn gerufen hatte.Er sah mich und kam dann zu mir.Kurzer Hand zog ich ihm an seinem Shirt zu mir herunter und küsste ihn.Nach dem Kuss sagte ich Puck,der total verwirrt und perplex war,er könne wieder gehen.Jap,ich war definitiv nicht mehr lesbisch.Heute würde ich nicht mehr mit Britt Schluss machen,aber nun muss ich erstmal zum Lima Bean und Sebastian suchen. Als ich am Lima Bean ankam,war es relativ voll und da sah ich ihn auch schon.Zum verlieben süß,als er sich eine Latte bestellte und sich an einen Tisch mit einem Laptop vor sich setzte.Ich rieb mir die Hände.So Sebastian Smythe.Zieh dich warm an,denn jetzt komme ich.Auch ich holte mir eine Latte und ging dann zu Sebastian."Ist hier vielleicht noch frei?",fragte ich und lächelte süß."Für so schöne Frauen doch immer." Leicht lächelte ich und dann setzte ich mich zu ihm.Provokant schlug ich meine Beine übereinander und schaute ihn verträumt."Ich bin Sebastian Smythe.Und du?" thumb"Santana Lopez.Freut mich." "Die freude ist ganz meinerseits.",zwinkerte er mir zu.Wieder musste ich lächeln und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Latte."Du bist wunderschön.Wurde dir das mal gesagt?",sagte er breit grinsend. "Jetzt schon aber du siehst auch nicht grade schlecht aus." Sebastian lachte leicht."Was meinst du?Wollen wir ein wenig rausgehen und in Ruhe reden?" "Ja gerne!" Er steckte seinen Laptop in seine Umhängetasche und stand auf.Völlig unfähig etwas zu machen,starrte ich ihn an und er musste leicht lachen.Dann reichte er mir seine Hand und forderte mich auf mit zu kommen.Ich nahm seine Hand entgegen und wir gingen zusammen hinaus.Draußen war es kalt und fing leicht an zu zittern.Sebastian gab mir Gentleman like seine Jacke und er musste frieren."Danke.",sagte ich schaute ihn verliebt an.Ich hatte mich in Sebastian verliebt.Den Typen den ich erst seit ein Paar Tagen kannte.Er erwiederte den Blick genauso verträumt wie ich und da wusste ich,dass es die Liebe auf den ersten Blick doch gibt."Du,Sebastian?" "Hm?" "Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich.." "Ich mich auch in dich Santana.",sagte er und küsste mich. 2.Kapitel:Nick - Jeff (Niff) Ich ging zusammen mit Nick und Blaine in unseren Wabler Anzügen durch die Dalton.Diese Schule war perfekt.An meiner alten Schule wurde ich immer gemobbt,da ich der einzige offene schwule war,doch hier,an dieser Schule wurde man so akzeptiert wie man war.Und das war schön.Niewieder diese Angst,von plötzlichen Slushie's oder dummen Sprüchen,wie"Ey du Homo,verpiss dich." sowas verletzte und hier ist es toll.Aber nicht nur das.Ich habe mich verliebt.In Nick.Blaine war der einzige,der es wusste,denn in Sache 'Zu den Gefühlen stehen' war ich nicht sehr gut.Nein ich war miserabel,aber gut das Blaine für mich da war.Jedesmal wenn ich Nick sah,fing mein Herz an zu pumpen und zu schlagen.Wenn ich mich versprach oder etwas peinliches machte und Nick es sah,schoss mir sofort mein Blut in meinen Kopf und ich wurde rot wie eine Tomate.Aber immer wenn ich das wurde,lächelte Nick einfach nur und sah mir in die Augen.thumb Als wir in der Cafeteria angekommen waren,setze ich mich neben Nick.Immer wieder trafen uns unsere Blicke und dann schauten wir immer wieder verlegen fort.Warum musste man in seinen Augen nur so schnell versinken?Nur schwer konnte ich mein Blick wieder von ihm lösen und Blaine sah die ganze Zeit grinsend zwischen uns beiden hin und her.Dann stand er auf.Verwirrt sah ich ihn an."So ich muss dann mal los.",grinste Blaine und lächelte mir noch einmal aufmunternd zu.Ich nickte einfach nur stumm und im nächsten Moment war ich mit Nick alleine am Tisch.Verlegen kratze ich mir am Kopf."Willst du heute vielleicht mit ihn die Stadt?" Nick lächelte"Ja gerne." "Wollen wir dann jetzt los?" Nick lächelte während er nickte und dann gingen wir zu meinem Auto und fuhren zusammen in die Stadt. Ich musste mal wieder ein Paar neue Oberteile haben und Nick auch also gingen wir zusammen zu H&M und guckten uns nach schönen Sachen um.Auf Anhieb fand ich auch schon eins.Nick ging zuerst in die Umkleide.Grade als ich mich umdrehen wollte,fasste mich der Arm von Nick und als ich in der Umkleide war,küsste er mich wild und ich erwiederte den Kuss mit einer genauso großen leidenschaft wie er.Und seit dem waren wir nun ein Paar. 3.Kapitel:Finn - Rachel (Finchel) 4.Kapitel:Brody - Rachel (Brochel) 5.Kapitel:Sam - Tina (Samina) 6.Kapitel:Rachel - Quinn (Faberry) 7.Kapitel:Finn - Emi (Finnmi) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:16+